lps random
by Sexy pet777
Summary: bring along your family and friends. Enjoy this story of hilarious random stories. Enjoy the warmth, the family, the friends, the man boobs. Enjoyit all as you read. Enjoy. JUST FREAKIN ENJOY ALLRIGHT! :D
1. Chapter 1

Edge of glory!

Logan, the fat hairy guy that kidnaped Raja and Carrrie once, was in the shower, singing his favorite song.

(Song starts)

Logan

I'm on the eeeeeeedge

Of gloryyyyyyy

And I'm hanging on a momment of truth

I'm. on the eeeeeeeedge

Of gloryyyyyyy

And I'm hanging on a momment of truth

I'm on the edge

The edge

The edge

The edge

The edge

The edge

THE ED...

(Song ends)

Carrie, the skunk/mongooose, Yanked the shower curtans back. Logan covered himself a litle with it. Carrie glared at him. "Really?" She asked. "Get out of our shower, freak boobs!" "Stop talking about my boobs!" Logan snapped. "They're beautiful! So leave me alone." Carrie rolled her eyes and closed the curtain.

Sunil

Vinnie crawled towards the bed that Sunil slept in. He poked his Back. "Sunil." He whispered. No response. He began to poke him ccontinuously. "Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil."

"WHAT?!" Sunil screamed in anger as he shot up and glared at Vinnie. Vinnie just stared at him. He suddenly poked his face and smiled. "Hi." Sunil twitched in anger. "Mommy help me!" Vinnie screamed as Sunil chased after him with a hammer in his paws.

Dance

It was a dark room. No lights, no nothing. Suddenly, colorful lazers zoomed all over the place. A huge white light came on. Zoe and Minka were wearing part dresses, make up, and jewelry.

(Song starts)

Zoe

call the doctor call c-call the doctor

That boy is a mother **** monster

Minka

call the doctor call c-call the doctor

That boy is a mother **** monster

(Pause)

Vinnie suddenly got on the dance floor. He was wearing his "Special" White dance suit. He began to tap dance.

Vinnie

Da da da da da da da

Da da da da da da da

Yeah!

(Song ends)

Zoe knocks him in the back of the head, knocking him out. She stared in shock. She stared at Minka, who stared at her.

"HE'S SOOOOOO HEAVY!" Zoe screamed as she carried vinnie. "Come on!" Minka cheered. She helped zoe put Vinnie in a closet and they locked it. "Phew." Minka said. "I'm glad that's over." Zoe nodded and the two female pets walked away.

"Wha?" Vinnie said, waking up. "W-where am I?! Sunil! Pepper! Minka! Zoe! Russell! My beautiful baby- I- I mean Penny Ling! Help me! }'m stuck and I don't know where I am! I'm in a super sexy suit, but I'm stuck! Help me! Oh well. I'll just sing.

(Song starts)

Oh, Sunil

You're such a jerk

You act like a butt

Makes me hurt

Oh, Pepper

Your jokes really suck

You smell like crap

And that's why you stunk

oh, Minka

You're so annoying

Your hair makes no sense

When you walk on by, you leave everything a mess

Oh, Russell

Your quills are soooo sharp

They stab through my brain

You drive me insane

BUT ZOE!

YOU'RE THE WORSE! YOU SUCK LIKE BUTT

YOU'RE SUCH A MUTT

WHEN YOU GO TO THE BATHROOM IT SMELLS LIKE AN OLD LADY!

YOU'RE SO MEAN AND UGLY AND STUPID AND...

(Song ends)

Vinnie fell out of the closet. He smiled. "Finally." He said. His smile disappered as he looked up. All the pets stared at him in disbelief and anger. Vinnie whimpered. Zoe got a baseball bat and wacked him in the face as all the other pets began to beat him up. "MOMMY!" Vinnie screamed as fists began punching his face over and over again.

I'm so sexy

"Hey aunt Zoe." Raja said. "What is your talent?" "Being Sexy." "..."

* * *

><p>Sorry, it was short. I didn't feel like writing so much. I hope I got some giggles out of ya! :D<p>

Hope you enjoyed. Please tell me which one was youe favorite. bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Jealousy

Vinnie strutted to the pet shop in a very sexy way. He was dressed in a suit and and he wore his red and gray hat which he thought made him look sexy, but actually, it made him look like an idiot. He smiled and walked up to Penny Ling's door. 'Today is the day.' He thought to himself, pulling out a ring. 'Today is the day I purpose to my beautiful Penny bear.'

"Ok!" He said to himself. "Here I go!" "Oh Russell!" Penny sighed. Vinnie stopped and put his ear near the door. Russell and Penny were giggling. "Oh Penny!" Russell said. Vinnie gasped. Were they... oh god... they couldn't be... They were doing it!

Vinnie felt his green face turn red with anger. Out of all the things that could make him angry, this is one of the most things that could make him crazy furious. Vinnie breathed hard with anger and began to scream with rage. He punched down the door and pounced on Russell. "STAY AWAY FROM MY PENNY BEAR!" He screamed, ripping out alot of his quills. Russell screamed with fear. Penny gasped as Vinnie tried to stab him with them. "Vinnie!" She shouted. "What are you doing?!" Vinnie looked at her. "You guys were doing it!" "No we weren't, he was tickling me." Vinnie blinked, his face slowly turning green again. "... Oh... Uh... sorry Russell." He genly put the quills on his face and walked over to Penny.

"So uh... Penny... i have a question to ask you." Vinnie got down on one knee and held out a ring. Penny gasped. Vinnie smiled. "Penny Ling... would you make me the most happiest gecko... chamillion... lizard thingy in the world and be Mrs. Penny Terrio?" Penny smiled. She had tears of joy in her eyes. "Yes... yes yes yes yes Vinnie! Yes!" She grabbed him and kissed his lips. Vinnie grinned as Penny lifted him off his feet and walked out the door. Russell blinked. "I'm still hurt here!" He shouted. "Oh yeah." Vinnie said as he walked back in the room and picked up Russell and placed him in a car and walked off with Penny.

Russell looked out the window. "Jerk!" He shouted. "You owe me $5 hair gel! Makes my fur sexy." Russell petted his fur gently.

I hate you

Zoe walked up to Vinnie. "Hey Vinnie." She said. Vinnie smiled. "Hey Zoe." "Guess what." Zoe said. "What?" "I Hate you." "Wait what?" Zoe then pushed the dancing gecko off a counter top.

I want a pony

Penny walked up to Russell, slightly playing with her fingers. "Um... Russell." "Yeah?" Penny blushed. "Um... I want to tell you that I... I.. I... I want a pony!" Russell stared at her. He put his book down. "Penny, there is no such thing as..." He stopped as he saw her, her purple eyes beginning to fill with tears. Russell blinked for a minute. He sighed. "Ok." He said. "I'll go get you a pony."

An hour later. "Pennny!" Russell called out. "I got you a pony." Penny squealed and walked over to him. "Meet Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie pie hopped up and down all excitedly. She grinned. "OOoooohhhhhhh" She said excitely as she looked at Penny. "Pretty pretty pand..." Suddenly, Minka punched Pinkie Pie in the face. the monkey snarled. "She stole my personality!" She said. Pinkie pie snarled. "No! You stole mine!" Russell ran towards the camera."Ok. things are not gonna be pretty. Good bye." He then turned it of and everything went black.

caught in the act

Sunil and Pepper Made out in the fire hydrant, so they could have some held Pepper up as she held onto him, both of them still deeply kissing each other. They finally broke the tongue filled kiss after 10 minutes. They both smiled at each other. They're fur was a mess and Sunil's lips were covered in lipstick, which was clearly kisses from Pepper. They both blushed. Sunil gently held Pepper and kissed her cheek. "Did you enjoy that my beautiful, lovely, rose?" Pepper smiled and nodded. "I Enjoyed every bit of it bab..." Suddenly, there was a white flash.

Sunil and Pepper looked to see Vinnie, holding a camera taking pictures. Sunil and Pepper blushed. Vinnie smirked. "I'm gonna show this to you guys on the day of your wedding." He said.

french narrator: the wedding

Sunil and Pepper kissed and everyone cheered and clapped. Vinnie walked up to them. "Hey mr and mrs Nevla." He said. He showed them a picture of when they 'Did it'. Sunil and Pepper blushed. "Remember this?"

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short. It's 9:28 pm and it's thursday and I'm tired and tomorrow is gonna be my 13th birthday! :D I wanna feel good on my birthday! So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and tell me which one was your favorite. bye... for now... :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Crazyniess has just possed these pets? what shall happen? Then you shall find out!

* * *

><p>Stupid squirrel<p>

Sanjay sat on the couch, staring into space. Suddenly, Shivers pounced on him, rubbing his body all randomly. "OH BABY I LOVE YOU!" Sanjay punched him in the face, knocking him out. He stared at the unconscious squirrel. What the heck had just happened? Wait a minute, did he... no. he couldn't of. Shivers doesn't drink... does he?

Sanjay walked into the kitchen to se a bunch of beer bottles on the floor. "Stupid squirrel." Sanjay mummbled.

Raja's a cat

Raja (singing)

I'm a cat

Meow

Check me meowt

I'm a cat

MeMoeow

Meow meow meow meow check meowt

Check meeeeooowwwt ;D

(End of song)

Can't touch this

Russell sat on a beanchair, reading his book. "Hey Russell!" Vinnie called. What?" Russell said, not looking at him. Vinnie began dancing all randomly. "Can't touch this! dun dun dun dun, dun dun, dun dun, can't touch this." Russell stood up and punched him in the face. "Just did." He said, smirking.

It's raining Vinnie!

Rusel began to work on his weather machine. He smiled. "Almost done... and... there!" He had just finished his weather machine. it wasn't bad even if he did say so himself. He put down the wrench and got a glass of water. "I'm sure we'll be having a rainy day today." He said, smiling. "La la la la la la!" Vinnie danced randomly in the machine. His tail accidently swithced the on button. "Vinnie no!" But it was too late. The lasor zapped vinnie.

Vinnie blinked. "NNothing happene..." "HOLY CRAP!" Minka pointed outside. Russell and Vinnie went to the window and their mouths dropped wide open. It... was... raining... VINNIES!

"It's raining Vinnies!" The weather girls sang. "Halalua! Raining Vinnies, raining vinnies!" The millions of VinnieVinnie s rained down over the city, and suprisingly didn't die. Pepper covered Raja and Carrie's eyes, while Zoe covered Melody and Chase's eyes, while Penny covered Princess' eyes, while Minka covered Millie and Diggy's eyes.

Vinnie smiled. "I'm famous!" Russell grabbed a gun and pointed it to his head. "No." Sunil said, taKing the gun gun away. Russell sighe sadly. "I'm going to go to bed." He walked off to a pet bed.

MAMA?! PAPA?!

Young Sunil, like 2 years old, played around in the living room with his toy coba. It was his mortal enemy. He hit it with a tiny stick. "Die! Die!Die!" He kept screaming in such a cute voice. He sighed. He was so bored. Maybe him and his parents could play a bard game. He picked up his cobra and walked off to his parents, Agnus and Krishna's, bedroom.

He opened the door. "Mama, papa, could we..." He stopped. As he opened the door, he clrealy saw what his parents were doing. They... were... DOING IT! Agnus gasped and held onto Krishna. Krishna looked around nervously. His son's mouth and eyes were wide. "He he." He giggled nervously. "Hi son." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sunil slammed the door shut. "EW EW EW EW EW EW!"

Agnus shook her head. "I Told you to lock the door." She said. "I thought he would knock." Krishna complained.

safty punch!

Diggy snuck into Raja's room, singing Saftey tourch from Tobuscus

Diggy (singing)

Look at little Raja

Sleeeping so soundly

WAKE UP RAJA...

(End of song)

Raja screamed and punched Diggy in the face. He panted, trying to recover from his mini heartattack. He stared downat the pink and brown monkey. Raja dragged him under the bed and gave him a pillow. "Good night digs." Raja said and went back to sleep.

What was your favortie random story? What was the craziest story? Please review! If you want me to write a random story that you want me to, please pm. Bye. please review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

More funny lps randomness! Enjoy! ;D

* * *

><p>Don't baby Sanjay!<p>

"Blythe!" "Yeah dad?" "Could you take my down to that pet shop that you like so much?" Blythe blinked. Her dad actually wanted to see the pets? "Um... Ok." "yay!"

Blythe went down the dumbwaiter with her dad. It was pretty crowded, so it was uncomfortable. "Ok." Blythe said. "Here we are." She opened the dumbwaiter and all the pets came over and cheered.

The two came out. blythe smiled. She walked over to rRussell. "This is Russell." She said. "This is Zoe, and Vinie, and Penny, and Minka, and Sunil and Pepper, and Shivers, and Digby... and that's pretty much it." Rodger smiled. "But what about that one?" He pointed over to the back of the pet shop. Blythe felt her heart stop. He was pointing at Sanjay.

Blythe shook her head. "He's just Sanjay." She said and tried to push him back in the dumbwaiter, but Rodger walked over to the weasel. Vinnie and Shivers grabbed onto his feet. "Don't do it!" Shivers screamed. "Whatever you're going to do, just don't do it! If you're going to give him a cookie, still don't do it! Just don't do it!" Rodger gently got them off, placed them down, and walked over to Sanjay.

"Hey buddy!" Sanjay looked up at him. Rodger made some kind of face that someone would make to a baby. Sanjay lifted a brow. "What's so scrawy abowt you? You just a cute wittle weasel. Yes you are. Yes you are." "DAD NO!" Blythe feel to her knees. Rodger ignored her. "Look at you." Rodger said to Sanjay, still talking to him like a baby. "You're so cute! You are so cute. Yes you are! Yes you are!"

"NO!" Shivers sobbed. "He's gonna die!" Russel cried. Rodger began to rub his head. "You're fur Iis so soft!" He said. "You are so cute. I don't know why everyone is so scared of you. You're just a cute, snuggly teddy bear." Sanjay stared at him blankly. "NO MAN, NO!" Vinnie ran over to a wall and began to cry on it.

Rodger began to rub Sanjay's belly. Sanjay stared at Rodger's hand, as if he was going to bite it off. "DAD!" Blythe sobbed. "NO!" Rodger looked over at Blythe, totally not away of what Sanjay was about to do. "Blythe, I don't see what's so..." SNAP! Rodger felt a huge pain in his hand. He quickly looked over to see that Sanjay had bitten it. "OW!" Sanjay held on tight as Rodger tried to shake him off. The black weasel began to rip flesh off of the man's hand.

"Get him off!" Rodger cried. "Get him off!" He yanked him off his hand. Bad idea. Sanjay quickly pounced on his face and began to claw it. "MOMMY!"

at the hospital.

Everyone waited in the waiting room. Sanjay had his arms crossed. Ava smiled. "He didn't mean it." She said. "Yes I did." "Shut up." She hit him in the back of the head.

Give Sanjay a cookie or he'll kill you

"You can do it." Ava said. "No I can't." Sanjay said. Ava was trying to teach him how to get freinds, but things weren't working out so good. "Look," She said. She pointed at a guy who had a cookie. He was human. "Why don't you go aand be cute and get that cookie." Sanjay shrugged. It was worth a try.

The man was about to eat his cookie, until something taped on his shoe. He looked to see the most adorible weasel ever! He blinked. "That is adorible and cute that it's creepy and ugly." He muttered. "What do you want little guy?" He asked. Sanjay quickly pulled out a knife, still looking cute. "Give me a cookie or I'l kill you." He said. The man had his mouth wide open. He dropped the cookie and ran out the door. Sanjay picked it up and began to eat it. He turned around to see Ava, glaring at him. "What?"

Cause Steve is happy

(Song starts)

Steve

Cause I am happy...

I don't know the rest of the lyrics.

(Song ends)

rock paper scissors

Raja and Diggy were doing a rock papper scissors war.

"Rock papper scissors shoot!" Diggy had paper while Raja had rock. "I Win!" Diggy cheered. "No you don't!" Raja complained. "I Won." Diggy snapped. "Paper beats rock, boi!" "No I does not." Raja retorted. "If I threw a rock at your face, a piece of papper would not protect you." "You wanna bet." "Yeah."

Raja got a rock and Diggy got a plain sheet of paper. He held it to his face. "Ready," Raja said. "Now." He threw it at the brown and pink monkey as hard as he could. It went through the paper and hit him in the eye. Diggy put a thumbs up. "You win." "Oh yeah, boi!"

Be friends

"Mongooses beat cobras."

"No cobras beat mongooses."

Sunil and Steve had been fighting with each other, 24/7. Pepper and Arizona shook their heads. Time to take matters into their own hands... or paws... and tails.

The two ladies walked over to their husbands."Sunil!" Pepper snapped. "Will you please get along. with Steve." "No." "Then I guess we'll have to get a devorce." "what?!" Sunil stared at her as if she was crazy. "Ha!" Steve laughed at him. "And that goes for you too." "What?!" Steve gave Arizona the same look Sunil gave to Pepper. "It's eaither make up, or break up." The two arch enemys stared at each other.

"This is ridiculous." "I agrre." "shut up." "No you shut up." "are you making up." "YES HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Steve and Sunil were glued to the couch, trying to be friends. "I Wanna keep my baby." Steve said. "Me too." Sunil said.

Doctor or Magician

"I want my son to be a doctor!" Krishna said. Agnus shook her head. "I Don't think you would." "why not?" "Because then he would know what a womans private part would look like." Everything was scilent.

The phone at Sunil's house rang. Sunil picked it up. "Hello?" "Son I love you be a magician please don't be a doctor tell the kids said hi I love you bye." His father hung up. Sunil blinked.

The end! Keep a look out for more randomness!


End file.
